happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Ride
Sweet Ride is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-first of season one. HTF Episode Description That Nutty just can't resist a sweet treat! Luckily Cuddles is smooth on the skateboard and out-maneuvers Nutty at every turn. His last trick is a head-roller!!! Plot We begin with Cuddles standing next to an ice cream truck, ready to receive a little treat. Cuddles then picks up his treat: a strawberry ice cream cone from ice cream man, Cro-Marmot. After receiving his ice cream, Cuddles tosses his skateboard to the ground, and jumps on it, riding away. Unbeknownst to Cuddles, is that behind some trees lies Nutty, who quickly catches a glimpse of Cuddles' ice cream cone. As Cuddles continues to ride, Nutty begins to chase him on his scooter. Cuddles then notices Nutty following him, and screams in shock at the realization. After Cuddles and Nutty ride down a small hill, Cuddles yells in panic when he realizes that a chopped down tree is blocking the road. Luckily, there's a small wooden plank which acts as a ramp. Cuddles rides up the ramp, successfully dodging a beehive above him. When Cuddles lands on the floor, Nutty's scooter catches up to him, but to his surprise, Nutty isn't on it. It turns out that Nutty didn't quite manage to dodge the beehive, and now he has his whole head stuck inside. Nutty begins to flail and scream in panic as the bees viciously attack him. Nutty's body then goes limp, and a portion of the beehive falls off, which shows Nutty's face covered in bee stings. Blood pours out of his mouth, one of his eyes falls out of its sockets, and a swarm of bees fly out of his face. Cuddles lets out a sigh of relief, as he is no longer being chased, and he puts his focus on his ice cream. However, Cuddles quickly discovers a small staircase. Before Cuddles gets the chance to do something, he trips, and his entire body is sliced by the three steps, and the top half of his head scrapes across the pavement. As the iris closes in on Cuddles' face, his ice cream falls and impales his right eye. Moral "Don't jaywalk!" Deaths #Nutty gets his head stuck in a beehive and is stung to death both internally and externally. #Cuddles is sliced to pieces on a set of concrete stairs. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 33% Goofs #As Cuddles reaches his arm to grab the ice cream at the beginning of the episode, his arm gets cut incorrectly. #When Nutty's eyes are shown to be locked on Cuddles' ice cream, the line that connects his nose to his mouth is missing. #Nutty's googly eye changes places a few times. #The location of the various pieces of candy on Nutty's body constantly changes throughout the episode. #The arm Cuddles uses to hold his ice cream becomes dislocated numerous times in this episode. The detachments are later fixed in the Classics Remastered version. #Nutty's head marking isn't visible when the back of his head is shown, when he's chasing Cuddles down a hill. #Just before part of the beehive falls off, there is a hole, yet no part of Nutty's skin or nose can be seen through it. #In one frame, just before Cuddles lets out a sigh of relief near the end of the episode, a blood splatter can be seen layered over Cuddles. #Cuddles' brain can be seen on his second piece of his sliced body, even though his head is still intact. #Cuddles' tuft of hair disappears after Cuddles gets sliced apart. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:2001 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths